retailwatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Burger King (Young) Hanzo and Genji
The blog's url is ask-burgerking-youngshimadas.tumblr.com. The owner of the blog itself wishes to remain anonymous until further notice. She has a slight bias to Genji, so be warned. (she loves him so much he is her sunshine her baby her love of her life he is th-) Why They're At Burger King Of All Places Hanzo and Genji, roughly early 20s, late teens, were sent across the globe to work at a small fast food chain to pay some debts they had. Genji's debts were in the form of currency, being he spent 40% of the family's fortune on a bottle of hair dye that he didn't check the price tag for. Hanzo's being a little more classic, being assigned to work there because he "needs to work on responsibility" and "self control" and "restraining yourself from punching your peers." They're not necessarily fond of the job, especially Genji, but they're not bailing out just yet. Personalities Hanzo Hanzo is the more snarky one of the two. Unlike his older self, he's not as solemn and introverted, but a lot more bitter and has a minor social butterfly aspect, despite the aforementioned bitterness. Basically, he's not shy or quiet, and is pretty witty. The job really contributes to 80% of the bitterness. He dreads the job less than Genji, and complains about it less, but really doesn't like the tasks he's given. If you get to know him, he's pretty ok. However, his temper is not hard to blow, and has socked a customer multiple times before. How he hasn't been kicked out is a mystery. Maybe his charm. Maybe (whatever is left of) his family's money. Maybe blackmail. It's probably blackmail. His usual task is trying to assist the cooking, usually failing, and cash register work. Genji Genji is the more silly of the two, and generally is pretty positive unless talking about Burger King. Which he hates. Did I mention he hates his job? He does. He will find any way to weasel out of it. Once, he paid Hanzo 6 dollars and a paper clip just to do 5 minutes of register work. Other than that, he's a little oblivious and can't tell a joke, but really carries on a conversation well despite the environment (unlike Hanzo.) He's actually pretty good with money and the math to deal with it, so he's trusted with the cash register most of the time. He's very good in the academic field, but his common sense is a bit lacking. Another insight of his personality I can't explain with words is that his boss, Gracie, asked him to change his hair color because it was too "distracting," and he tried to make it brighter by rubbing the grease from the frier on his hair. He had to go home early. His usual task is working the cash register, and the occasional waitering and "clean up this child's puke because they ate a fry from 2006 left in the crack of the booth." Affiliates Gracie Gracie is their boss. She's basically a soccer mom who cries when Genji wears short shorts because it doesn't follow any school's dress code. Don't trust her. Trivia * If both of them are working the cash register at the same time, go to Genji if you're looking for somebody who won't mess up, or go to Hanzo if you're looking for somebody who won't shittalk the job while adding up the total. * Hanzo arrives an hour late each day, while Genji is almost always 12.5 minutes late. They're very specific on how late they will be each day. * Genji does not pursue his playboy career in this AU. Sorry folks, the special boy's off limits. * The "hair grease" incident is the equivalent of Genji's death, but he doesn't die. And he goes home. Happy ending. * Guess what? Genji hates his job. I don't think I've told you that. __FORCETOC__